Timeline
|;}} Ancient History Eons ago * Tikki, the kwami of creation, was born and became the first being to come into existence. As time goes on, more kwamis are born when many new abstract ideas or emotions came into existence in the universe, such as creation, love, beauty, and mathematics. But since they're unable to interact with any living beings, all of the kwamis had instead journey across the universe for many centuries. ("The Trash Krakken" and "Tikki") B.C. * In ancient China (between 2070 to 221 B.C.), a mage successfully helped kwamis interact with humans by creating magic jewels, which were called the Miraculouses. ("The Trash Krakken") ** Several ancient Chinese civilians became the first Miraculous holders for the Ladybug Miraculous, the Bee Miraculous, the Cat Miraculous, the Fox Miraculous, the Moth Miraculous, the Peacock Miraculous, the Turtle Miraculous, and among others. *In unspecified chronological order... ** Around 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt (between 3150 to 525 B.C.), a woman became the Ladybug Miraculous holder ("The Pharaoh") and another person became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. **In ancient Greece (between 1100 to 146 B.C.), Hippolyta, an Amazonian queen, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder and Herakles became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. **During either the Iron Age (between c. 800 to 140 B.C.) or the early Middle Ages (between around 500 to 1000 A.D.) in western Europe, Cernunnos, an ancient Celtic god, became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. A.D. *In unspecified chronological order... ** During either classical Japan (between 592 to 1185) or feudal Japan (between 1185 to 1603), Tomoe Gozen became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. *** During feudal Japan, a kunoichi became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Tentomushi and Sasuke Sarutobi became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** Between the 9th and 15th centuries in medieval France, Darkblade ruled the country, until he was overthrown by a wealthy French nobleman. ("Darkblade") ** During the post-classic period (between 900 to 1519) in central Mexico, an Aztec warrior became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Micazoyolin. ** During the Song dynasty (between 960 to 1279), Sun Wukong became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** At around 1284 in Germany, the Pied Piper of Hamelin became the Fox Miraculous holder. ** During the Hundred Years' War in the 15th century, Jeanne d'Arc, a French warrior, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder, until her death in 1431. ** During the Mexican colonial period (between 1521 to 1810), a Mexican girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Mariquita. ** In 17th-century France a French Musketeer girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Coccinelle. Unknown - Ancient History * The Miraculous spellbook was created. * The Order of the Guardians were formed. * The Miraculous jewelry box was made. * An OmuHimba girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Mudekudeku. * A Vietnamese girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Bọ rùa. Recent History 19th century * Wang Fu, the currently last living member of the Order of the Guardians, made a mistake which lead to the guardians' temple destroyed and the Moth Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and spellbook were lost. ("The Collector") 21st century * Marinette Dupain-Cheng attended Collège Françoise Dupont for two years previously and attended an unnamed elementary school a year before that, all while sharing classes with Chloé Bourgeois. * Emilie Agreste goes missing within a year before the show starts. * Chloe's mother leaves the family when Chloe was at a young age before the show starts. Unknown - Recent History * While on an overseas trip, Emilie Agreste found and gave the Miraculous spellbook to her husband, Gabriel Agreste. * Gabriel found both the Moth and the Peacock Miraculouses. * Wang Fu chose an unknown Miraculous holder which resulted in a bad choice. Current History |-|Timeline View= Year 1 September * The Origins StoryIn France, the school year starts at September, for students who attend collège or lycée. (Ladybug & Cat Noir & Stoneheart) ** Gabriel Agreste uses the Moth Miraculous to turn him into Hawk Moth, making his evil debut. ** Alya Césaire transfers to Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Marinette. ** Ivan Bruel is akumatized (twice). ** Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste receive and activate their Miraculouses from Wang Fu. ** Gabriel's son, Adrien starts attending Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Nino Lahiffe and Marinette. ** Marinette, after becoming Ladybug, gains the confidence and courage to stand up to Chloé, and tells her that she and the rest of her class will no longer be manipulated by her hostility. ** Adrien develops a crush on Ladybug after she stands up against Hawk Moth in front of everyone. ** Marinette develops a crush on Adrien after he kindly gives her his umbrella when the school day is over. * The Bubbler ** Adrien turns 14. ** Nino is akumatized. **Adrien receives a scarf from Marinette, but thinks it's from his father. December *A Christmas Special ** Adrien runs away from home during Christmas. ** A Santa Claus is akumatized from false accusation. February * Dark CupidMiss Bustier wishes her students a happy Valentines Day, indicating, this episode takes place on February 14th. ** On February 14 (Valentine's Day), Marinette and Adrien write a love letter to their respective crushes. ** Lê Chiến Kim is akumatized into Dark Cupid. **Ladybug kisses Cat Noir to break Dark Cupid's spell. February-April * Timebreaker ** Tom and Sabine celebrate their twentieth wedding anniversary. ** Alix Kubdel turns 15. ** Alix is akumatized (and again in an alternative timeline). ** Cat Noir is erased from time before being saved by Ladybug. * Rogercop **Today is Career Day at Collège Françoise-Dupont. ** Tom Dupain references the Eiffel Tower he made for Nadja Chamack's cake from "Timebreaker". ** Roger Raincomprix is akumatized. * Pixelator ** Jagger Stone comes to Paris and visits the Le Grand Paris hotel. ** Vincent Aza is akumatized into Pixelator. ** Marinette creates a pair of Eiffel Tower sunglasses for Jagged Stone. ** Jagged Stone dedicates a song for Ladybug during his concert, as an honour for saving him from the titular villain. April *Guitar VillainAccording to the Metal Lourd magazine, the episode takes place in April. ** Marinette helps resolve Jagged Stone's album drop against XY. **Jagged Stone is akumatized into Guitar Villain. * Darkblade **It is Paris' mayor election day, to which Mr. D'Argencourt loses to Mr. Bourgeois. ** Mr. D'Argencourt is akumatized. **Marinette becomes class representative. May *Copycat ** On Friday, May 8,In the episode "Copycat" when checking Adrien's schedule, Marinette seems to be pointing at May 8. And according to the schedule, Adrien's fencing class are always on Fridays. a sculpture of Ladybug and Cat Noir was built by Théo Barbot. ** Theo is akumatized into Copycat out of jealously. *Mr. Pigeon ** On May 18thThe date is shown on the slideshow., Collège Françoise Dupont hosted a derby hat design competition and Gabriel judged them. ** Xavier Ramier is akumatized into Mr. Pigeon. *GamerIn an advertisement for the video game competition, it is revealed that this episode takes place between the 18th and the 21st of May. ** Between May 18th and May 21st, Collège Françoise-Dupont is participating in a game tournament. **Max Kanté is akumatized. *The Pharaoh ** On May 21The date is shown on the Ladyblog in "Gorizilla.", Alix's brother, Jalil Kubdel is akumatized into a replica of Pharaoh Akhenaten. ** Marinette learns about the history of past Ladybugs. June *Stormy Weather ** On June 21 (the first day of summer), Mireille Caquet won the KIDZ+ weather girl competition against Aurore Beauréal. ** Aurore is akumatized into Stormy Weather. ** Marinette babysits Manon. *Animan ** Alya's father Otis Césaire is akumatized into Animan. ** Nino had a crush on Marinette but after spending time with Alya the two notice they have much in common. Year 2 September *Lady Wifi ** Alya assumes Chloé is Ladybug. ** Alya is akumatized and almost reveals Ladybug's identity. ** Ladybug also references to the titular villain from Copycat. *The Evillustrator ** Nathaniel Kurtzberg has a birthday and draws a comic involving both Lady Wifi and Stormy Weather. ** Marinette tries to befriend Sabrina. ** Nathaniel is akumatized into the Evillustrator. *Reflekta **Today is class picture day. ** Juleka Couffaine is akumatized. ** Reflekta almost had Ladybug's Miraculous. *The Puppeteer ** Marinette makes a set of dolls based on Ladybug, Cat Noir and villains that they have fought. ** Manon Chamack is akumatized. ** Puppeteer re-akumatized Alya, Roger and Nathaniel and controls Cat Noir with the dolls. January *Befana ** Marinette turns 14. ** Marinette's grandma, Gina Dupain, visits the family. ** Gina is akumatized. ** Adrien gifts Marinette a bracelet as a birthday present as an accolade for giving him hers previously from "Gamer". ** Marinette is given a Kwagatama by Tikki. March *Horrificator **Nino hosts a film at Collège Françoise Dupont. ** Mylène Haprèle is akumatized into Horrificator. *Prime Queen ** Ladybug and Cat Noir appear on the show Face to Face. ** Nadja Chamack is akumatized. *The Mime **A performance is being held at the Eiffel Tower. ** Mylène's father, Fred Haprèle is akumatized into The Mime. ** Alya interviewed Ladybug. *Princess Fragrance **Prince Ali visits Paris. ** Rose Lavillant is akumatized into Princess Fragrance. ** Tikki is separated from Marinette. *Simon Says **Nino signed up for the game show The Challenger. **Marinette gets grounded ** Simon Grimault is akumatized into Simon Says. April *Antibug ** Sabrina Raincomprix is akumatized before the episode began. ** Chloé is akumatized. *Kung Food **Le Grand Paris hotel hosts a cooking competition. ** Marinette's foreign uncle visits Paris. ** Wang Cheng is akumatized. May *Volpina ** Around May 21stThe date is shown in the Ladyblog., Adrien stole the Miraculous spellbook from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila Rossi is transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont as a foreign exchange student. ** Lila stole the book from Adrien, and then Marinette took the book. ** Lila is akumatized into Volpina. *The Collector ** Wang Fu and Marinette believe that the owner of the Miraculous book is Hawk Moth, but that suspicion leads to either Adrien or his father, Gabriel. ** Gabriel akumatized himself. ** After taking snapshots of the book, Marinette returns the book to Gabriel. Year 3 Unknown Month *Riposte ** Kagami Tsurugi tries to enroll in Mr. D'Argencourt's fencing school but thinks she lost to Adrien and therefor is denied. ** Kagami is akumatized. ** Kagami becomes friends with Adrien and is willing to get to know Marinette. ** Adrien and Kagami decides to have a rematch in the future. *Robostus ** Max's robot, Markov, is akumatized. ** Marinette learns from Wang Fu what would happen if one would use both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. ** Wang Fu explains that they would get the ultimate power, one that shapes reality, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. *Sapotis ** Alya little sisters, Ella and Etta Césaire, are akumatized. ** Alya temporary received and activated the Fox Miraculous to help Ladybug and Cat Noir as Rena Rouge. *Despair Bear ** Adrien threatens to end his friendship with Chloé unless she acts nicer to people. ** Chloé hosts a party. ** Hawk Moth tries to re-akumatize Mylène and Kim, but he fails thanks to the intervention of Butler Jean reminding Chloé to be nicer. ** Jean is akumatized. *The Dark Owl ** Mr. Damocles tries to become a superhero. ** Mr. Damocles is akumatized into a dark version of Knightowl. ** Tikki and Plagg learn the identities of their wielder's partner. *Gigantitan ** Hawk Moth tried to akumatize Adrien's bodyguard but the akuma misses and akumatizes August instead. *Glaciator ** André is akumatized. ** Marinette learns of Cat Noir's genuine feelings for Ladybug. She mentions the previous time they met. ("The Evillustrator") ** Cat Noir learns that Ladybug considers him a close friend but remains hopeful of her love for him. ** Nino and Alya are officially a couple. *Gorizilla ** Gabriel suspects Adrien is Cat Noir. **A movie called Solitude where Adrien's mother featured in is on theater. ** Adrien's bodyguard is akumatized. *Captain Hardrock ** Paris has a music festival. ** Marinette becomes friends with Juleka's brother, Luka Couffaine. ** Juleka's mother, Anarka Couffaine, and her ship are akumatized. |-|Event view= Origins (Parts 1 & 2) * Gabriel Agreste uses the Moth Miraculous to turn him into Hawk Moth, making his evil debut. * Alya Césaire transfers to Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Marinette. * Ivan Bruel got akumatized into Stoneheart. * Wang Fu gave Marinette and Adrien Agreste the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses respectively. * Gabriel's son, Adrien starts attending Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Nino Lahiffe and Marinette. * Adrien develops a crush on Ladybug after she stands up against Hawk Moth in front of everyone. * Marinette develops a crush on Adrien after he kindly gives her his umbrella when the school day is over. Lady Wifi * On a day in SeptemberChloé, after telling off Aurore's outfit, says that Halloween is next month, suggesting that this episode takes place in September., Alya got akumatized into Lady Wifi. Dark Cupid * On February 14th (Valentine's Day), Lê Chiến Kim got akumatized into Dark Cupid. * Also on that day, Marinette and Adrien share their first kiss as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Pixelator * During both Miss Bustier's class work experience field trip at the Le Grand Paris and Jagged Stone's visit to Paris. * Vincent Aza got akumatized into Pixelator. * Adrien attends his first concert. * Marinette makes a special pair of glasses for Jagged Stone. Guitar Villain * On a day in AprilAccording to the Metal Lourd magazine, the episode takes place in April. Jagged Stone got akumatized into Guitar Villain. * Marinette designs Jagged Stones new album. Copycat * On a Friday, May 8thIn the episode "Copycat" when checking Adrien's schedule, Marinette seems to be pointing at May 8th. And according to the schedule, Adrien's fencing class are always on Fridays., a sculpture of Ladybug and Cat Noir was built at the Place des Vosges by Théo Barbot. * Theo later got akumatized into Copycat. Mr. Pigeon * On a May 18thThe date for the design competiton is shown on the slideshow., Collège Françoise Dupont hosted a derby hat design competition (judged by Gabriel Ageste). * Also on that day, Xavier Ramier got akumatized into Mr. Pigeon. Gamer * Between an 18th and a 21th of MayIn an advertisement for the video game competition, it is revealed that this episode takes place between the 18th and the 21st of May., * Max Kanté got akumatized into Gamer. *Also in that episode, the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament is held at the Parc des Princes between Collège Françoise Dupont and another school. The Pharaoh * On a May 21thThe date is shown on the Ladyblog in "Gorizilla." Jalil Kubdel got akumatized into Pharaoh. * Also on that day, Marinette learns that Ladybug is a legacy hero who has existed for at least five thousand years. Stormy Weather * During the first day of summer vacation, Aurore Beauréal got akumatized into Stormy Weather after losing the KIDZ+ weather girl competition against Mireille Caquet. Befana * It's Marinette's 14th birthday. * Her Italian paternal grandmother, Gina Dupain, got akumatized into Befana while visiting the family. * Also on that day, Tikki gave Marinette a kwagatama. Season 1 * In unspecified chronological order... ** On Adrien's 14th birthday, Nino got akumatized into Bubbler. ("The Bubbler") ** On Alix Kubdel's 15th birthday, Alix is given a pocket watch which is an heirloom of the Kubdel family. After the pocket watch is accidentally destroyed, Alix got akumatized into Timebreaker. ("Timebreaker") ** On Nathaniel Kurtzberg's birthday, Nathaniel got akumatized into the Evillustrator. ("The Evillustrator") ** Officer Roger Raincomprix got akumatized into Rogercop. ("Rogercop") ** While Miss Bustier's class are making a short horror film for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival, Mylène Haprèle got akumatized into Horrificator. ("Horrificator") ** Armand D'Argencourt got akumatized into Darkblade after he lose the electron for being the mayor of Paris against André Bourgeois. Also at the end of the episode, Marinette and Alya became the new class representative and deputy respectively. ("Darkblade") ** Mylène's father, Fred Haprèle got akumatized into the Mime after he is deceived by his understudy, Chris, into missing his performance for "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures" play. ("The Mime") ** Jean Duparc got akumatized into the Magician of Misfortune. Later that day after Jean's akumatization and during Prince Ali's visit to Paris, Rose Lavillant got akumatized into Princess Fragrance. Also on that day, Marinette briefly meets Wang Fu again when she brings Tikki to him at his massage shop to heal her when she's sick. ("Princess Fragrance") ** Alya's father, Otis Césaire, got akumatized into Animan. Also at the end of the episode, Alya and Nino becomes a couple and the latter finds out about Marinette's feeling towards Adrien. ("Animan") ** During a KIDZ+ competition show called The Challenge, Simon Grimault got akumatized into Simon Says. ("Simon Says") ** During Marinette's great uncle, Wang Cheng's, visit to Paris for a cooking competition called "The World's Greatest Chef", he got akumatized into Kung Food after Chloé sabotages him and made him lose the competition. ("Kung Food") ** During school picture day, Juleka Couffaine got akumatized into Reflekta. ("Reflekta") ** Marinette made a set of dolls based on Ladybug, Cat Noir, the Evillustrator, Lady Wifi, and Rogercop. When Manon Chamack got akumatized into the Puppeteer, she reakumatized Alya, Roger, and Nathaniel and controls Cat Noir with the dolls. ("The Puppeteer") ** Sabrina Raincomprix got akumatized into Vanisher. Later after her akumatization, Chloé got akumatized into Antibug. ("Antibug") ** During an exclusive interview in the show Face to Face, Nadja Chamack got akumatized into Prime Queen. ("Prime Queen") Volpina * On around May 21stThe date is shown in the Ladyblog., Adrien stole the Miraculous spellbook from Gabriel's safe. * Lila Rossi is transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont as a new student. * Lila stole the book from Adrien in the school library. Marinette later stole the book back at the Place des Vosges. * Lila got akumatized into Volpina. * Marinette formally meets both Wang Fu and Wayzz. The Collector * Wang Fu and Marinette believe that the owner of it is Hawk Moth, but that suspicion leads to either Adrien or his father, Gabriel. * Gabriel akumatizes himself into the Collector to avoid any suspicion. * Following Gabriel's akumatization and after taking pictures of the pages from the spellbook at Wang Fu's massage shop, Marinette returns the book to the former. Season 2 * In unspecified chronological order... ** On December 25th (Christmas Day), a man dressed up as Santa Claus got akumatized into Santa Claws. ("A Christmas Special") ** Butler Jean got akumatized into Despair Bear during Chloé's party at the Le Grand Paris. ("Despair Bear") ** Kagami Tsurugi transfers to Collège Françoise Dupont and tries to enroll in Armand D'Argencourt's fencing school. But after she mistakenly thinks she lost the fencing battle between her and Adrien, Kagami got akumatized into Riposte. ("Riposte") ** At some point, Max creates a robot friend and names him Markov. After Markov gets confiscated by Mr. Damocles when Max brought him to school, he got akumatized into Robostus. Also on that day, Wang Fu reveals to Marinette what would really happen if one would use both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous at the same time. ("Robostus") ** At some point, Mr. Damocles adopts a persona known as the Owl so he can follow Ladybug and Cat Noir's footsteps on being a superhero. But after trying and failing to become one, and being humiliated by the media for it, he got akumatized into Dark Owl. Also in that episode, both Tikki and Plagg find out who the other's Miraculous holder is. ("The Dark Owl") ** Hawk Moth tried to akumatized Adrien's bodyguard, but the akuma misses and August got akumatized into Gigantitan instead. ("Gigantitan") ** André got akumatized into Glaciator. ("Glaciator") ** Ladybug discovers that Cat Noir's feelings towards her are genuine. ("Glaciator") ** Cat Noir learns that Ladybug considers him a close friend but remains hopeful of her love for him. ("Glaciator") .]] * When Ella and Etta Césaire both got akumatized into Sapotis, Alya temporary received and activated the Fox Miraculous to help Ladybug and Cat Noir as Rena Rouge. It led to Hawk Moth suspects that a Guardian of the Miraculouses is somewhere in Paris. ("Sapotis") * In unspecified chronological order... ** Adrien's bodyguard got akumatized into Gorizilla. Also on that day, Gabriel suspects Adrien is Cat Noir. ("Gorizilla") ** During the annual National Music Festival, Anarka Couffaine got akumatized into Captain Hardrock. Also on that day, Marinette meets and befriends Luka Couffaine. ("Captain Hardrock") Unknown - Present Events Miraculous Adventures * Adam got akumatized into Replay during a lacrosse game. ("Replay") * During Marinette and her classmates' times at the Île aux Cygnes, a fisherman got akumatized into Silurus. Later after the fisherman's akumatization, Ladybug and Cat Noir were summon to New York City to help other superheroes defeat the Trash Krakken. ("The Trash Krakken") Category:Histories